


in a small place

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Friendship, M/M, kearifan lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: “Kenapa pergi? Kamu nanti ditangkap kalau keluar sekarang.”Yang tidak Johan sangka, Miyoshi luluh dan menuruti permintaannya supaya tetap bersembunyi.[#NulisRandom2018]





	in a small place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> dari #otp prompt generator: Joshi (Hide in a small space together).

Kita semua punya ‘ruangan kecil’ dalam diri kita. Saat ingin menghindar dari kebisingan dan ingar-bingar dunia, ke sana lah kita bersembunyi, mencari perlindungan.

Itulah yang Johan sadari, bertahun-tahun kemudian, semenjak musim panas tahun itu, di tempat berupa bekas kandang ternak beratapkan jerami. Dengan lebar tak lebih dari dua kali satu meter, ruangan beralas tanah itu menyimpan perasaan hangat dan sejuk sekaligus. Bau apak kayu lapuk dan jamur kering menyeruak menusuk hidung. Angin berembus dari mulut pintu yang terpasang pada dinding kayu.

Duduk di atas tumpukan jerami kering, Johan kecil terkejut melihat anak itu datang.

Seorang anak seusianya, berambut cokelat dengan poni jatuh membingkai kedua sisi dahinya yang lebar

Anak itu masuk tanpa permisi. Matanya membelalak melihat Johan ada di dalam. Alih-alih mematung lalu berbalik pergi, dia justru berbinar senang. Dia meletakkan telunjuk di bibir, lalu berjalan merunduk seraya berisyarat dengan telunjuk supaya diberi tempat duduk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Johan menggeser duduk guna memberi ruang bagi anak itu.

Anak itu─yang kemudian dikenalnya bernama Miyoshi─lekas menepuk pundak Johan, berucap terima kasih dengan binar mata cemerlang. Kedua anak itu duduk berhimpitan. Johan bisa merasakan tulang bahu dan lengan Miyoshi yang hangat dan lembut.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Di luar kandang, terdengar tiupan peluit dan teriakan kanak-kanak. Itu teman-teman sepermainan Miyoshi. Mereka bermain petak umpet. Jitsui─salah seorang anak mendapat tugas jaga, dan Miyoshi sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran si penjaga.

Miyoshi, yang enggan dicengkeram kebisuan, dengan suara berbisik dia bertanya mengapa Johan tidak mau bermain dengan anak lain.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Johan impulsif. Dia lebih senang menyendiri, entah untuk alasan apa, dia tak ingin menjelaskannya.

“Kamu harus mencobanya, Johan,” desak Miyoshi. Sebagai anak berjiwa aktif, menikmati keceriaan masa kecil itu penting. “Bermain itu menyenangkan.” Sebuah opini yang menurutnya unik. Alih-alih mencerminkan bahwa gagasan itu terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak seusianya. “Atau, kamu lebih senang bermain bersama jerami?”

Miyoshi melirik buku di pangkuan Johan. Halamannya terbuka. Matanya menelusuri gambar berwarna pada kertas. Buku dongeng? Jadi, Johan lebih menyukai dongeng (fiksi) ketimbang permainan nyata?

Merasa diselidiki, Johan menoleh. Mereka bersitatap. Biru langit bertemu cokelat _wine_.

“Iya,” jawab Johan spontan. Dia tersenyum cerah, merasa senang dengan pendapat: “bermain dengan teman memang menyenangkan,” katanya setuju terhadap gagasan Miyoshi.

“Tetapi, bermain dengan jerami dan buku, lebih menyenangkan,” jawab Johan dengan bisikan. Kenyataannya, dia tidak sependapat. “Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini kan?”

Miyoshi agak terperangah mendengar penolakan Johan atas gagasannya. Dia mengendikkan bahu, lalu mendengus rendah.

“Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah,” jawab Miyoshi singkat. Dengan demikian, topik percakapan ditutup.

Saat itulah, Miyoshi dan Johan memulai belajar tentang perbedaan.

Akan tetapi, ketika Johan mendapati Miyoshi terdiam lagi. Suasana hening di sekeliling. Terdengar kirikan jangkrik musim panas, dan teriakan anak-anak di luar. Mereka menghitung berapa anak yang berhasil tertangkap di persembunyian─minus Miyoshi. Johan mengira Miyoshi marah.

Maka, Johan menutup buku. Terbesit keinginan untuk berbagi; memperlihatkan isi buku tersebut. Tetapi Miyoshi tidak sedang berminat terhadapnya─setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kemudian dugaan Johan terpatahkan ketika Miyoshi buka suara terlebih dahulu. Dia bertanya apakah jerami yang mereka duduki dapat menimbulkan gatal-gatal di kulit?

Johan menertawakan pertanyaannya. Miyoshi seperti anak yang takut dicelakai kutu. Dia bilang bahwa mungkin saja jerami ini menyimpan kutu.

Miyoshi bergidik dan mencebik kasar. Dia menggembungkan pipi, dan pura-pura tidak mengenali raut jenaka yang berusaha Johan perlihatkan.

Johan terkejut ketika Miyoshi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Dia menyesali bahwa dirinya tidak terlahir dengan bakat bercanda. Seharusnya dia tak perlu berpura-pura jadi orang yang pintar bergurau.

Sementara Miyoshi menggerutu bahwa sebaiknya dia mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain, tanpa sadar, Johan mencekal pergelangan tangan Miyoshi, mencegahnya pergi.

Dalam detik-detik panjang, mereka bersitatap dalam diam. Cengkeraman Johan berakhir saat tangannya ditepis kasar.

“Kenapa pergi? Kamu nanti ditangkap kalau keluar sekarang.”

Yang tidak Johan sangka, Miyoshi luluh dan menuruti permintaannya supaya tetap bersembunyi. Jadilah sepanjang sisa waktu, Miyoshi melupakan permainan petak umpetnya. Tumpukan jerami kering dalam kandang ternak itu menjadi saksi bisu atas cengkerama dan awal mula kedekatan mereka.

***

Sepuluh tahun kemudian. Johan mendapati dirinya duduk dalam kandang jerami, bersama Miyoshi seperti dulu, tetapi dengan posisi sesama lelaki dewasa.

Kali ini berbeda, ada kepulan asap tipis beraroma nikotin. Miyoshi menyodorkan batang rokok pada Johan. “Mau?”

Johan mengangguk. “Boleh.” Ia meraih sebatang dari kotak rokok yang disodorkan.

Miyoshi menyalakan pemantik.

Dengan rokok lain terselip di mulut, Miyoshi meliminasi jarak wajah mereka. Kedua ujung rokok bertautan. Wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Begitu dekat. Johan dapat merasakan hangat napas Miyoshi dan panasnya nyala api.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Johan menyesal mendapati api itu mati. Puntung rokok melepaskan kepulan asap tipis yang membaur dengan panasnya udara siang. Miyoshi menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

“Bagaimana di ibukota?” Johan memulai basa-basi.

“Biasa,” jawab Miyoshi. Johan mengenali kendikan bahu Miyoshi sebagai kebiasaan lamanya. “Tidak begitu baik, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya buruk.”

Johan selalu tertarik dengan ibukota, tentang mobil-mobil mewah yang hanya bisa dilihatnya di depan kantor kepala desa setempat, tentang _mall_ dan pasar-pasar besar yang selalu ramai, dan tentang orang-orangnya yang selalu sibuk dikejar waktu, juga tentang jalanannya yang sering dipenuhi kemacetan─sebagaimana yang dilihatnya di TV. Ibukota terdengar seperti peradaban dari dunia lain.

Miyoshi memuaskan rasa penasaran Johan dengan cerita-ceritanya. Dalam pandangan Miyoshi, ibukota tak seramah kelihatannya. Segala yang kau inginkan tersedia di sana, tetapi perlahan dan pasti, ibukota seperti punya kekuatan yang akan mengikis sisi kemanusiaan dirimu yang lain.

Miyoshi tidak ingin Johan menyelami sisi lain wajah ibukota.

Johan menganggap itu hanya lelucon yang lazim dibawa orang yang baru pulang dari perantauan. Dia ingin ikut Miyoshi merantau ke Ibukota, menggunakan uang hasil tabungan sendiri.

“Tidak usah pergi ke sana,” kata Miyoshi. “Sudah bagus tinggal di desa.”

Miyoshi tak bisa membayangkan pengalaman yang sama akan mengeraskan hati kawannya yang selunak bantalan busa itu. Lagi pula, di desa segalanya tersedia, dan kehidupan lebih damai sentosa.

“Itu sudah masa lalu,” Johan menyanggah.

Selama ini, ladang dan peternakan Ayah tak memberinya pilihan selain tinggal di desa. Tetapi sekarang, harga-harga melambung. Johan menambahkan bahwa bulan lalu, Ayah terpaksa menjual sebidang tanah garapan. Satu lagi petak ladang yang lepas dari tangan mereka, demi menambal hutang-hutang yang semakin menumpuk. Johan sudah bertekad. “Kapan kembali ke ibukota?” tanyanya bersikukuh.

“Entahlah,” jawab Miyoshi pura-pura tak peduli.

“Ayolah, katakan,” desak Johan. Dia menghitung berapa detik jeda hening yang dibuat Miyoshi sebelum menjawab─“Minggu depan,” akhirnya kata Miyoshi.

Miyoshi heran mengapa Johan─dengan keluguan dan spontanitasnya, seperti punya kekuatan untuk ‘memaksa’ Miyoshi tunduk.

Tak ada yang berubah. Seperti dulu, Johan yang berhasil menarik lengan Miyoshi dan mencekalnya supaya tidak beranjak pergi. Sekarang, Johan yang sama pula berhasil menggelayut padanya, dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

Miris menyadari bahwa inilah permainan _realita_ yang sesungguhnya. Dan bahwa hidup tak lebih dari keinginan acak dan ambisi-ambisi besar yang terus menggerogoti manusia.

“Tunggu aku di sini. Nanti akan kujemput. Sebaiknya kamu betul-betul siap, Johan.”

Tentu saja, Johan tahu bahwa dirinya siap. Tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Miyoshi bukan sekadar persiapan bekal yang mampuni dan fisik yang terlatih. Ini akan jadi permulaan uji nyali. Di bahtera kehidupan yang tak lepas dari guncangan badai realitas, kesiapan mental lebih penting dari apapun.

“Tentu saja aku siap” sahut Johan. Tangannya menjentikkan puntung. Serpihan abu tipis berjatuhan menimpa tanah berlapis jerami kering. “Tak perlu kahwatir. Aku siap pergi,” tegasnya lagi.

Langit biru mengintip melalui pintu kandang yang terbuka. Ke sana lah, tatapan kedua sekawan itu menerawang.

Tidak berlaku sebaliknya, Miyoshi tak sanggup mencegah keinginan Johan.

Maka, dia ingin menikmati suasana ini. _Ruangan kecil,_ tempat mereka bersembunyi dari kepenatan dan kebisingan hidup, barangkali nanti wujudnya tinggal kenangan.

Johan menerka-nerka kecamuk pikiran Miyoshi. Ke mana pun mereka pergi, _ruangan kecil_ ini tetap jadi milik bersama.

“Berhati-hati itu baik loh.”

“Kamu percaya padaku kan, Miyoshi?”

**Author's Note:**

> saya kangen 'pulang kampung' alias nulis dengan tema kearifan lokal yang sederhana XD


End file.
